Samuel Beechworth
Samuel Beechworth is the pilot of the riverboat ''Amaranth'' and Corvo Attano's source of transportation. According to the Heart, Samuel knows the entirety of the Wrenhaven River down to its last tributaries, and has many scars from the nameless creatures he has encountered on it. Biography Early Life While not much is known about Samuel's past, he tells Corvo that he served in the Navy under Farley Havelock before he began piloting his riverboat, though he doubts Havelock remembers him. During Dishonored When in conversation with Samuel, his dialogue changes depending on Corvo's actions, in order to reflect current affairs. Samuel's actions on Kingsparrow Island are as follows: *If Corvo follows a path of low chaos, Samuel will be respectful and friendly, commending Corvo and wishing him luck before leaving the island. *If Corvo follows a path of high chaos, Samuel will insult the assassin and betray him by alerting all enemies on Kingsparrow Island by firing a flare gun. *If Corvo follows a path of moderate chaos (a hidden chaos rating officially listed as "high"), Samuel will express disappointment that Corvo '"went out of his way to be brutal," and will tell Corvo to leave the boat, adding that he never wants to see him again. In addition, the audiograph found next to his bunk will differ: * High chaos - Samuel Laments His Work * Low chaos - Samuel’s Pride in His Role Later Events *In the low chaos ending, Samuel can be seen at the bar of the Hound Pits Pub with Corvo and two other men, drinking in celebration. *In the high chaos ending, he will be seen facing high waves at sea. He will also mention he may be infected with the plague before departing the Hound Pits. *If he is killed in either high or low chaos, Corvo will visit his grave. Quotes Trivia *Samuel tells Lydia that because he's been at sea for so long, he cannot sleep in a normal bed, which is why he sleeps in a makeshift hovel rather than in a room at the Hound Pits. *According to the Heart, Samuel went to sea to forget a hopeless love, and succeeded. **The Heart also notes that Samuel respects Corvo greatly. *Samuel mentions that he once had a wife, comparing her "moods" to the temperament of the Wrenhaven River. *Samuel claims to have seen strange and magical things on the Wrenhaven River, such as mysterious lights and faces in the water. *Samuel mentions that his brother once took a liking to a country girl who was involved in the occult, sold bone charms, and disappeared one day along with everything in her house. *Samuel states that his father wanted him to become an Overseer. *Samuel is voiced by Ryan Curtrano. Gallery Samuelbeechworth.jpg|Samuel. Samuelb.PNG|Samuel outside the Dunwall Sewers. Boat.jpg|Samuel on his riverboat. Samuel_Beechworth_Dishonored.png Arriving At Golden Cat.jpg|Samuel piloting his boat to the Golden Cat. Corvosam'sgrave.png|Corvo visiting Samuel's grave. SamuelBeechworthhighchaos.png|Samuel facing rough seas when spared during high chaos ending. Samcorvohoundpitscelebrating.png|Samuel, Corvo, and others celebrating the end of the rat plague in the low chaos ending. samuel01.png|Samuel waits for Corvo to return from the Distillery District. samuel02.png|Samuel takes Corvo to the Distillery District. samuel07.png|Samuel keeps warm in the cold rain. samuel06.png|Samuel waits for Corvo in the Backyard. samuel05.png|Samuel face. samuel04.png|Samuel leans against a samuel03.png|Samuel gets ready to take Corvo to his next destination. samuel09.png|Samuel tells Corvo about a dream he had. samuel08.png|Samuel in his boat with an unconscious Sokolov. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Loyalist Category:Spoilers